


Hot Springs

by erenerotica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenerotica/pseuds/erenerotica
Summary: Eren wakes up in the middle of the night in heat, luckily he finds a way to deal with it accordingly.





	Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm back with more smut! check out my other works and you'll notice I love eren jaeger heh.

Eren's green eyes split open to sweat dripping down his eyelids. Heat suffocating him, he's drenched from head to toe. Even the hair on his face was damp. This bed is a pool, like a rain cloud had broken into his room and flooded over him with water. His dilated eyes looks over to the clock on the nightstand. 3:35am. Eren has work in three hours, yet there he was awake and bothered. There's tension between his legs, causing him to glance downward finding out he wasn't the only one awake. A tent formed in his grey sweatpants, twitching slightly with a soaked patch at the tip. His eyes gazes at the ceiling, he then realizes he'll be forced to take another shower when he awakes. 

This was the problem of being an omega. Like a period, they go through "heats" where they're basically horny being needing a mate for impregnation. Although, Eren wasn't looking for impregnation, the nineteen year old was just trying to sleep. No matter if he took a cold shower, think grotesque things, or exercise, nothing will take away from the heat except giving into the hungry urges. The only thing he can do is except his fate, and fuck himself until he fell asleep again and hope he don't make a mess. 

If this goes all night I'll have to call off. No way am I going to work around a bunch of aggressive alphas who could easily smell my heat. 

The tips of his fingers drift over the tip of his erection. His whole body jerked violently in reaction. His breathing hitched at the sensitivity. He exhaled hot air, suddenly his breath was out of sync as well. Eren was tired, but wide awake with anticipation. There was no way he could go back to sleep, not with his whole southern region pleading to be touched. To be fucked and sucked. His legs bent inward, again having his body jolt at the tension, this time his matted, brunette hair pressed into the soaked pillow. 

Without thought, he snatched the sweatband down revealing the leaky point. It swung at the force, quivering as he dips his finger into the trench. Little shocks of pleasure jumped around his body, it's so sensitive and ready to blow. Eren turns his head, long brown locks gliding pass the cotton, reaching to the drawer of his nightstand. Inside, he picks around until finding a box. He opens the box picking out a steal pick. It was tiny, long, narrow, with rounded ends. It's hard not to masturbate without this thing, since it makes the experience intense. Instinctively, he licks the tip and aim to the spilling hole. He supports the blushed head with his free hand, jamming the rod inside. His screams are muffled by moans as pain tensed his nerves. Halfway in, he stops to endure the pain, legs squeezing in and palms gripping tightly. Exhaling softly, he admires the dancing dick. 

Eren allows his palms to skim up his t-shirt, exposing his pinkish nipples. Around the areola, the tip of his finger circles the smooth skin. The nipple perked to life, fluttering in delight. He does the same to the other nipple, until both hands were occupied over his beating chest. It tickled, leaving him smiling at how relaxing it felt. Even the pain from the pin subsided to pleasure. 

With one hand, he pinched the nub, as with the other he flicked. Moans escape his mouth as his naked hips swayed over the puddle of sweat. Chest bouncing up and down, spine bending and relaxing, he laughs over the ecstasy. Bumps formed around the erect areola, his chest begun to swell. He tweaks both the delicate nubs until he was squeezing his ballsack between his muscled thighs. Eren spat onto the tip of his fingers to drench them, allowing the air to cloak them keeping them standing. They were pink and pumped, intimidating actual breasts. 

Eren exhales again, biting his lower lip. His hands drag over his ripped abs down to the crack of his legs avoiding the begging penis. There was one more spot that was bothered as well and wanted his attention. Kicking off the pants, he picks up my legs behind the knees, lifting them to his sides. One of his hands gripped the cheek, while the other floated over the winkled crack below his balls. As he touches, he finds the puckered hole to be warm and moist. As expected of an omega, it's self-lubricated. Barely dipping his finger in left a long string. 

His breathing is rigid, unable to keep his mouth closed. He's breathing like a dog in the Sahara. Sweat beads racing down his forehead, glistening on his abdomen. It's becoming hard to keep his eyes open, not because he was tired but because he was so engulfed in heat. As much as Eren would prefer to be asleep, he can't help but think about how good it's going to feel when he comes a bucketload. 

Without warning, his middle finger dips into his anus. Eren weakly gasps out at the tightness. It's so wet, squelching at every small movement. It feels good. It's clean, he always take care of himself. From admiring it in the mirror and testimonies from other men, his asshole pink and crinkled. Small, tight, wet, and tastes like sweat yet also is tasteless. It's snug at first, but as the sex goes on it expands. To believe a baby could come out of it. It's an anus, but functions like a vagina. Eren mine as well have been born a girl, but it seemed like his genes wanted both. 

Eren pulls his finger out dipping it back in faster than before. Digging deeper, he finds a rough spot, and upon prodding it his lower body hitched upward. Blows of tension filling all around him. he prods harder, flickering his finger like it was having a seizure. His moans turns to gasps as his hips humps the air in delight. The steal rod blocked precome from leaking, leaving a tight pain in the head of his cock. His gasps turns to whimpers. Eyes rolling backward with his hair matting further on the pillow. He stops suddenly yanking his finger out leaving a numbing shock. His thighs bend inward, crushing his hand and cock between them. 

"Fuck..." Ere gasps for air. Everything is shuddering, seizing with euphoria. His asshole was leaking come into the crack of his bubbled ass and sheets. With two fingers, he sinks them into the hole again, this time spreading them apart. Eren wondered what it looked like, so he grabbed his phone off the charger hurrying to take a picture. Wow, it's erotic, he thought shuddering. It's so soaked, you could see his pink and pulsating insides. He wished someone were here to lick it up. It could be anyone at this point, an alpha with a thick cock to shove inside. 

I want more. 

Fingering himself, massaging his sweet spot, he couldn't help but rock his curved hips. His other hand gripped the throbbing shaft, tugging up and down. The sensations were intense. Eren is whimpering gasps, even his tongue was unable to keep still. Just the soppy sounds of fingers fucking a soggy puddle drove him off the rails. 

He pulls them out sitting up to reach under his mattress to find an old Converse shoebox. It's so easy to find, luckily his roommate, Armin, respects Eren's privacy. Speaking of which, Eren knew he should be a little quieter since Armin's room was right next door. He flicks the top off the box unveiling his "emergency heat supplies", which includes: lube, a vibrator, a flesh-colored dildo, anal beads, and steal balls. What to choose? It's only the first day of a two-week long heat, but each item makes him sequel. 

But Eren only has an hour, so he make his choice fast. He grabs the eight-inch vibrator switching it on to test the vibration. He already knew it was intense, but the thought of it jolting in his ass made him gulp. There were four settings: low, moderate, high, and intense. Hopping back on the bed, he gets into a doggy position. His round ass stuck in the air with his plush face against the sweat-drenched pillow. Sticking the vibrator in his mouth, his butt wiggles in anticipation. I wish this were someone's cock, I would suck them fucking dry. 

He posed the tip of the vibrator over his crack, prodding inward. It was tough at first, but once it slipped pass the muscled ring it was smoothly inside. Not long did it take before that vibrator was deep inside. Not long did Eren scream into the pillow. It was tight, so so tight. The moist walls wrapped around the thick bend, submerging the tip deep inside on its own. Vibrations radiates his asshole, pounding on his sweet spot at a speed so intense his hands gripped into the sheets. He barely moved the shaft, he just switched it to moderate and he was flying. Eren found himself twerking, bouncing his ass in the sky swinging his stuffed dick into his abdomen. His free hand grabbed the pleading dick and begun jerking harshly. 

At this point, Eren was mumbling into the pillow, the pleasure was so immersive. He was muttering names like slut and whore to himself, begging for his ass to be fucked. Anyone, From Levi to jean, he'll take anyone's cock at this point. Pleading for more, his usual deep voice was trembling. Give me more, oh yes, give me more. Tears flood down his cheeks. Clear come seeped passed the vibrator onto his pumping hand then dripping to the bed only to match in with the rest of the moisture. The steal rod moved on its own causing his head to throb with precome that was stuck inside. Eren fucked himself to the hilt, now crying in the pillow. 

"It's so tight!" He moans out. "Ah... feels... good..." His thin, curved, but athletic body rocking with his quick rhythm. Suddenly, his wrist started to ache in this position, so he switch back to missionary on his back feeling the wetness of the bed. Legs eagle spread, he continued to fuck himself. Trying to hold back moans, but it's so good he was having a hard time. 

Pressure is building in his head, he can feel the rapture coming. Eren yanks the vibrator out, finger fucking his sweet spot violently with his middle and ring. Noises of splashing water filled the room until he exploded. Literally, a come explosion. Ejaculation sprayed out the punctured hole and onto the bed creating a deep puddle. Even after Eren pulled out, it continued to spurt as he pushed it out. The release alone felt reveling. It was extra lubricant from his uterus, liquid that is supposed to make childbirth easier. He knew if he pleasured himself enough he would squirt, it's happened several times before. Each time better than the last. He stops touching himself for a moment to catch a breath. 

Rubbing the secreting hole, he then sticks three fingers in arching them upward. Again, speeding up arching his spine. More come squirts out but he doesn't stop. He keeps going, eyes rolling around in their sockets. Even his tongue was sticking out, licking both top and bottom lips. Drool spilled out the corners of his mouth. The pressure building up with great speeds. He can't contain control anymore. Whining out, he rocks his body roughly. Aggressively stabbing into his prostate, squirt splattering everywhere from his legs to the corners of his bed. Clear come beads bounced in the air making it to his chest. He took his hand from his cock to pinch his beating nipples. His chest was so swollen that he could squeeze it like a balloon. His voice was reaching high levels, wildly shaking as he muttered in broken, incoherent sentences.

Stopping his ravaging, he grabs the vibrator again, switching it to 'intense'. It rapidly sputtered in his hand. The vibrator was loud as well, until he shoved the tip in with no hesitation. The noises went from muffled to clear as he drove the false cock in and out his tortured hole. He can feel the pleasure building, it's intense and blinding. Eren couldn't moan anymore, he choked on them the convulsions were powerful. For a moment, Eren passionately pumped his ass. Toes curling in the air, his thumb pressing his sensitive nub into the side of his finger. There was bliss falling onto him. 

He then gave himself a break, yanking the steal beam out the twitching hole. Immediately, a cloud of numbness rolls over Eren. He pushes the vibrator out with great force allowing the liquid to follow after. His back almost breaks it's arched into a 'c'. White come shoots out the previously blocked hole violently landing on his throbbing chest. The bliss lasted for a few seconds, leaving him frozen in place. 

Eren relaxed wiggling his tall body. Little shocks of joy flooding through as he finally lay still with satisfaction. He turns the vibrator off catching his breath. For a moment, he lays there completely suffocated in euphoria. Smiling uncontrollably, his eyes glowing. Sweat sparkled from the damp moonlight. His asshole swollen red, frozen in a puckered state. Even his cock still twitched despite having no more left to give. 

Eventually, Eren came to his senses. Turning over to the clock he sees only ten minutes has passed. It was the longest in his life. But it's always like that when it comes to sex. He faces the ceiling with a slight chuckle, before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave your kudos and comments and check out my tumblr page, erensmut


End file.
